


Safe Place

by crackhead1point0lol



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Cute Date, F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackhead1point0lol/pseuds/crackhead1point0lol
Summary: Hope and Josie go on a date after a stressful day. But suddenly they find themselves in alternative reality.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	1. We

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> this is my first Hosie fic I hope you enjoy it. English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Josie made her way to the forest as so often when she was stressed. School was once again becoming too much and with her extra duties as the witch representative at the council she had lots of things to do, but she wouldn´t miss her date with Hope. 

Hope is her girlfriend of a year. Josie had a crush on her when she was younger but it never really went away and surprisingly Hope had a crush on her too. They became closer after the monsters came to school trying to protect everyone and especially the ones they loved.

The place they would go so often was a secret hiding place from their childhood. Josie would often go there to be alone and think or to hide when her parents or Lizzie were annoying. One day, Hope was pretty new at the school, found her and they talked. It wasn’t just Josies hiding spot anymore it also became Hopes hiding spot. They sometimes sat there in silence for hours with the comfort of each other’s company.

Even though Josie was stressed she was excited. She knew Hope had something special planned she’s been secretive all day and had talked to Emma for a while and when Josie approached them they suddenly stopped talking. It could have been something more personal but they would have talked about it in the school psychiatrist’s room. Even if it wasn’t something special Josie was excited to spend time with Hope. When they were alone Hope was so often more carefree and happier and stupider but just herself she didn´t need to hide and Josie neither. They were each other´s save space even when they got in a fight. Josie fastened her pace to be with her girlfriend sooner.

Hope smiled to herself as she saw her girlfriend approaching. She loved seeing her come to this place because no matter what situation it always put a smile on her face. It was a like a safe house for them. 

Hope had something special planned for today, not for any occasion just for fun. They’ve been dating for more than a year and she was still excited for every date. She suspected that Josie new she was planning something special, she saw here with Emma and they were pretty suspicious but that doesn´t matter.  
As soon as Josie was near she got up and greeted her with a sweet kiss on the lips.

‘Hi’

‘Hi there. Glad you could make it.’ Hope smiled as she saw Josies eyes widen at the picnic that was in front of her.

‘You made a picnic? Oh god I love you, you are the best girlfriend ever’ Josie pulled her in a short kiss and hugged her.

‘Rough day, huh?’ Hope asked worried. Josie had a tendency to overwork herself and get stressed out by all the things she had to do.

‘Yeah. We had to talk about so much at the council and you know about all the assignments we need to turn in, but you have probably more with your extra classes I shouldn’t complain.’ Josie let out a deep breath to calm herself.

‘Hey, I know how much extra stuff you do. And you can complain anytime. I´m your girlfriend. I´m here if you need me. Want to cuddle for bit before we eat?’

Josie just nodded and snuggled into Hopes arms. She was exhausted and this helped, being with Hope and just being there without talking letting the things pass over them to process them. It has almost been two weeks since the last monster and it was quieter than usual. They got the monster problem mostly handled and with that the normal school days were back in full force. 

After a while Josie got up. It felt like it were just a few minutes but that Hope almost fell asleep told her it has been a while.

‘Wanna eat something?’ Hoppe nodded and started to open the boxes with the food. There were some healthy snacks and bread but Hope also brought Josies favorite dessert, chocolate pudding. Josie squealed at the sight and hugged Hope once again.

‘You thought about it’ murmured Josie in Hopes neck.

‘Of course I did. It´s your favorite. Let´s eat I have something to show you later.’

‘What something else? I thought that was the surprise.’ Josie was surprised but excited.

‘Eat first it can wait.’ Hope started to eat and Josie did the same she was starving. 

They talked about everything. Like how Freya had invited Hope to New Orleans for two weeks, that school sucks and that Pedro once again changed the color of the garden gnomes. It took them this time just a day to notice. His record was a week but to be fair there was a pretty dangerous monster that week. 

After they finished Hope stood up and led Josie behind a tree.

‘Now close your eyes and open them when I tell you to okay?’

‘Why can´t you show it to me now?’ Josie answered.  
‘Josie please?’

‘Okay. But if you scare me I swear I…’

‘Josie I won’t scare you. Can you please step forward. Now open your eyes.’ As soon as Josie opened her eyes she saw a little red house.

‘I found it in the shed. I thought you like it since you and Lizzie always played in this.’ Hope looked to Josie if she liked it.

‘Oh my god. It’s been so long since I’ve seen that. Can we go inside?’ Josie looked overjoyed and Hope was grateful that Josie liked the surprise.

‘Sure just go on I’ll go after you’ Josie smiled and went in. And then gasped.

‘How did you do that? That is so cool’ Hope stepped into the little house´. It wasn´t little anymore. They could stand inside and walk a bit around.

‘You know Hermione and her expanding bag or the tents in Harry Potter? I decided I wanted to try that and it worked.’ Suddenly Josie gasped again and Hope knew why. That was why she talked with Emma, she performed a spell and it obviously worked.

Josie looked around and was amazed. All her childhood memories in this house were shown like little ghost. She and Lizzie when they were six backing a sand cake or playing with friends. All she could do was watch and wonder how she got the best girlfriend of all. 

Josie suddenly turned around tearing her eyes away from the memories and hugged Hope with all her might.  
‘Thank you’ she whispered in her ear. They watched the memories for a while and then decided to get out.

They walked out of the door but they weren`t in the forest anymore. They stood in front of a huge castle. Suddenly something hit them both from behind and everything went black.


	2. travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Josie wake up in a unknown place. They try to find out more and realize that things are weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it

Hope woke up with a headache. Where was she? Why was she laying in a bed? Where are they? Wait where is Josie?

‘Jo? Josie?’ Hope heard mumbling from her left and turned her to her side. Josie was also laying in a bed. It seems like they were in an infirmary or so.

‘Hope?’ Josie was confused why they were laying in beds and where are they. The last thing she could remember was stepping out of the little red house and seeing a castle? But they had no castles in the states. It must have been a joke from Lizzie and the others right? 

Suddenly the door from a room in the back opened and a lady approached them.  
‘Ah Miss Marshall, Miss Pierce you´re finally awake.’ Hope and Josie looked utterly confused. Everyone in school knew that Hope was a Mikaelson and why would this woman call Josie miss Pierce?

‘Ähm excuse me Ma’am but who are you and where are we?’ Josie knew that this question was almost stupid but she didn´t know another way to get answers. 

The woman looked irritated at both girls. Then her face morphed into worry.

‘Well the whipping willow must have gotten you good that you don’t remember me. I’m Madam Pomfrey and you’re in the hospital wing.’ 

As soon these words were out of here mouth Hope and Josie suddenly started puking. Madam Pomfrey quickly summoned two buckets for them. They stopped puking as suddenly as it started.

‘Well it seems like you are seriously injured and were maybe hit with a spell or curse. I’ll need to contact Professor Dumbledore. Wait here until I come back.’ 

Madam Pomfrey quickly left the hospital wing to go to Dumbledore. She was sure that something was really wrong. The girls didn’t recognize her and they were almost regulars because of their shenanigans. If Albus had tested another spell she would strangle him herself.

As Madame Pomfrey left Hope and Josie looked at each other confused. They had an idea where they were. But it couldn’t and they both knew it.

‘Are you thinking what I’m thinking?’ Hope nodded.

‘But it can’t be Jo. It’s a children’s book not reality’

‘But what is it then? A shared hallucination?’ Josie sighed. Why was it always them? They always came in the most crazy and dangerous situations?

Hope slowly got up, out of bed and walked to a table. On top of it were to files. Hope opened one and looked at a picture of herself.

‘Jo come here I think that are our files, maybe we can find out more about us.’ Josie made her way over to Hope. Maybe they could find out why Madame Pomfrey had called her Miss Pierce. 

The file had an easy build up. Name, age, family, appearance, house and how often they were at the hospital wing.  
The file of Hope stated:

Hope Marshall  
16  
Mother: Hayley Marshall;  
Father: Klaus Mikaelson  
Aunt: Fiona Mikaelson  
Red hair, green eyes, tiny  
Huffelpuff  
Lost count at least twice a month

Hopes winced as she read her parents names. It was still painful. Hope hoped that her Aunt Fiona was Freya maybe she knew something about this. 

Josie snickered as soon as she saw that they wrote tiny.

‘I told you, you are tiny little redhead cutie’ Hope looked at her annoyed. She hated it when people called her tiny. She wasn’t tiny. It’s not her fault that all of them are giants.

‘You are my tiny badass, most powerful, hot and best girlfriend’ Hope smiled now.

‘Look I’m in Huffelpuff. Weird. Isn’t that the house of the nice people?’ Hope looked at Josie. She wasn’t an expert with Harry Potter stuff.

‘Hey, first of all you are nice. You’re one of the best people I know and second it’s also the house of loyalty, hard work, dedication, patience and fair play. They also have a strong moral code and a sense of right and wrong.’ 

Hope looked at her with a sceptic look.

‘Okay, maybe you don’t see it at the first glance but it’s there. You are loyal. You wouldn’t leave any of us, your friends and family and you work hard. So hard to keep the monsters away and keep everyone save. You saved us all a hundred times. Your moral code is strong. I know you don’t want to kill all these monster but you know that it has to be done and that’s the right thing to do to keep everyone save. Maybe you are not so patient with others but you have patience with me, when I don’t want to talk. You wait until I’m ready and I saw that you helped one of the kids for an hour to perfect a spell for class and I bet you do that often. Maybe you don’t see these traits in yourself but I see them in you.’

Hope smiled and brought Josie into a hug. Josie had the talent to convince her she’s worth it even when she didn’t believe it herself.

‘Thanks ‘Hope whispered. Josie just smiled and started reading again. A chuckle escaped her mouth once again.

‘What?’ 

‘Seems like even her you’re a troublemaker. At least twice a month in the hospital wing’

‘Yeah? Maybe you are also a troublemaker and a lot worse than me huh?’ Hope looked at Josie challenging and they both grabbed her file.

Patricia (Trixie) Pierce  
15  
Mother: Katherine Pierce  
Father: Lucifer Morningstar  
Dark brown hair and eyes, average height  
Ravenclaw  
Lost also count but you are in as much trouble as miss Marshall and now get your nose out of my stuff

Hope and Josie stumbled back put the file back on the table and went quickly to their beds. Of course Madame Pomfrey would notice. They were in trouble but Josie’s file was the thing they needed to worry about, it was mysterious.

‘Who the hell is Katherine Pierce and why is my dad’s name basically devil devil?’ Josie was confused but Hope was thinking. She knew of a Katherine but that couldn’t be Josie’s mom no even in this weird reality. 

‘I don’t know but look you’re in Ravenclaw that’s cool the house of the smart people.’ Josie sighed.

‘Ravenclaw is not just for the smart people Hope it also stands for creativity, wit, intellectual ability and cleverness. When we’re back I need to watch with you all the movies and you can listen to the audio books.’

‘Yeah look you’re all of this so it fits. And yeah aunty Rebekah didn’t like Harry Potter so she never read it to me. But we can do that when it makes you happy. That leads us to the point how do we get out of here?’ 

Before Josie could answer the doors to the hospital wing opened and Madame Pomfrey came back with Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Lexa!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this world many things are different and you'll see more of that in later chapters. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Comments are always appreciated.


	3. into the

As soon both realized who stood before them the puking started again out of nowhere and then suddenly stopped.

‘See Albus that’s what I meant. They can’t remember and they have sudden puking attacks. Someone must have casted a spell on them or poisoned them.’ Madame Pomfrey said in a worried tone it was almost hysterical. Unknown things she can’t treat always scare her. 

‘Calm down Poppy I’m sure we will solve the problem. Let’s just talk to them first’ Dumbledore seemed to be the calmest of all and walked over to Josie and Hope with the other Professors.

Josie and Hope shot each other panicked glances. They didn’t know what to say and they were starting to think they’re losing their minds. Both of them watched The 100 and knew exactly who Lexa was.

The Professors looked curious at them while Madame Pomfrey walked away to look for a solution for their problem and mumbling something about going crazy and why she even worked here. 

‘So, Miss Marshall, Miss Pierce Madame Pomfrey told me you asked where you are, is that right?’ asked Dumbledore curiously.

Both girls nodded in union and shot each other glances. They should have started sooner with the telepathy training, thought Hope to herself,maybe it would have worked. Listening to MG would have been smart but now there here and clueless to what’s going on.

‘You both were found at the whipping willow unconscious and we brought you here’ said Professor McGonagall with a stern look. She looked at Lexa who gave her a nod and then continued.

‘Professor Woods found you after she walked the grounds searching for students outside. She alerted us, that was four hours ago. You were outside at 12pm. You should have been in your beds.’ Hope and Josie looked at each other and realized now that it was dark outside and there was barely sound around them as almost everyone was asleep.

‘Well you gave us quite the scare. Could you tell us what you remember, please?’ Dumbledore smiled at them kindly. And Hope started to get more nervous.

They had no answers for them and they can’t tell them that they are fictional characters in their world. Hope looked over to Josie who seemed as nervous as she was. When Josie got nervous she always drew on her hand and...

‘Ow’ all the teachers looked at Hope who looked at her hand where the sudden pain emerged. She looked at her palm and saw little red circles on her skin. Josie suddenly let her hands fall to the side and the circles disappeared.

‘How did you do that?’ asked Professor McGonagall and Josie just shook her head.

‘I don’t know. I just drew circles on my hand.’ Hope looked concerned over to Josie who seemed to get smaller by the second.

Suddenly Lexa, no Professor Woods spoke up(they needed to get the picture of her as Lexa out of their heads, if they wanted to act as normal as possible) 

‘Has that happened before?’ Josie and Hope both shook their heads. That was new. Lexa walked towards them and took both their hands and murmured something that both of them couldn’t understand. She nodded her head and drew a rune at both of their hands which light up brightly and turned black. Both of them seemed as confused as the others.

‘It seems like you’re bound by an ancient binding spell. The rune will help you; you now can only use it with intention.’ Lexa stepped back and Professor Dumbledore seemed to think about something before speaking up again.

‘You will stay in the hospital wing for two days and Madame Pomfrey will monitor your condition. If you remember anything it’s important to tell us. Your friends can visit you tomorrow. Maybe that will bring back the memories but now rest it has been an exhausting day.’ with that he turned around and left with the other Professors and Madame Pomfrey came back into the room. Demanding them to drink several portions which seemed to not bring her the results she wanted.

After half an hour of trying she ordered them to rest and went back to her room to probably sleep. 

Both Josie and Hope were wide awake. 

‘Jo what are we doing?’ asked Hope quietly.

‘Trying to sleep and failing.’ She looked over to Hope who was sitting on the bed and staring outside where the sun started to rise. ’I don’t know Hope what can we do? It’s not like our memories can come back we’re not the people they expect us to be.’ Hope nodded.

‘But can you….you know tell me about it?’ asked Hope shyly.

‘About what?’ asked Josie confused she didn’t know what Hope was talking about.

‘Harry Potter? Maybe it helps a little it doesn’t seem so different from the movie I’ve seen.’ Hope looked at Josie and Josie smirked. She loves Harry Potter and maybe it wasn’t that stupid.

‘Okay sure what do you want to know?’ asked Josie softly it wouldn’t hurt talking they were already awake and pumped with adrenalin a little bit of talking would calm them down and nobody would listen as they were all asleep. 

They talked about an hour and Josie tried to explain everything important and as least confusing as possible. Hope asked sometimes stuff like ‘Where are the toilets or where do I shower?’ Josie tried to answer everything with her knowledge but sometimes they were things that she couldn’t answer.

‘But wait there are friends in different houses, right?’ asked Hope.

‘Yeah, why?’

‘We could be friends they didn’t seem surprised it was us two. So we can still hang out, right?’ Hope asked hopeful. It was all pretty new and different and staying together is their best chance. Josie nodded in agreement.

‘Oh my god Hope!’

‘What?’

‘Dumbledore said that our friends can visit tomorrow’ Hope groaned of course how could she forget that?

‘And we don’t know who they are. Great.’ Both of them looked at each other with tired eyes. It was all becoming too much.

‘Do you want to come over?’ asked Hope. Josie nodded laid next to her in the bed. They both fell soon in a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you watch Motherland:Fort Salem. The red circles are a similar spell that Scylla uses to draw the S on Raelles palm just that it is unintenial.  
> I hope you liked this chapter.


	4. unknown

While Hope and Josie were asleep a teacher conference took place. Everyone was unsure what these events meant. But one thing was clear, they needed to keep it under the radar. It was important that the students won’t panic and that the ministry doesn’t know about this. Not only were Trixie’s(Josie’s) parents working there, they aren’t called rulers of hell for no reason. Miss Marshall was also a popular figure in the ministry and still kind of a celebrity. The teachers wanted to avoid another Umbridge situation. 

Every teacher was extra cautious while talking about the girls in the hospital wing. But they couldn’t find out a thing. The ghost who listened to the chatter of the students came back empty handed. No rumors or strange stories were told, which was quiet unusual. 

The teachers didn’t worry about the absence of Hope and Trixie as they were often in the hospital wing and only talked to their best friends who approached Professor McGonagall worried in the first period. The lack of unusual events made the teachers nervous. Hogwarts was unusually quiet. The students were back in Hogwarts for a month and the Quidditch season would start soon. 

Hagrid came back from the forbidden forest after asking Firenze if the centaurs had noticed something unusual, which he denied but promised to look out for something. Hagrid was worried about both of them but missed his favorite student in care of magical creatures especially. 

The girls and their friends reminded him a lot of Hermione, Harry and Ron. They were their children’s age and as crazy as them. Always getting in trouble but not with the one who must not be named. Trouble was following them everywhere but it was entertaining. There wasn’t a week without an explosion from Trixie or some broken piece of muggle technology. But they were smart; they got detention mostly only once a month and Hagrid suspects that the other teachers enjoy their shenanigans as much as he does. 

Hope and Josie woke up to a smiling Madame Pomfrey. They quickly untangled from each other and sat up. It seemed to be around noon. They must have slept for at least six hours.

‘I hope you are well rested and feel better. Your friends already came by but as Professor Dumbledore said it’s only possible for them to see you tomorrow. They dropped off your homework and the school material that you missed and will bring the rest tomorrow.’ She pointed at Josie’s bed where everything was laid out.

‘But now eat first. Let’s hope you won’t throw up again.’ She brought both of them plates with some Nutella toast and laid new clothes next to them. They quickly ate and dressed and talked silently. Both of them had no idea how they can get out of here and thought about the Salvatore school and what the others were doing. 

Meanwhile at the Salvatore school...  
‘Hey Josie I’m back. Jo? Jo where are you?’ Lizzie walked in their room and found it empty. Weird she thought to herself. Jo should have been back by now. She told her this morning how much she had to do and it was six in the evening. She had bought a birthday present for MG and wanted her opinion on it. She was really excited. I just ask MG where she is, Lizzie thought to herself as she walked to the kitchen. She was so in her thoughts that she didn’t notice the people sleeping on couches and the ground. She entered the kitchen and saw MG laying on the ground.

‘Oh my god MG. HEY MG!’ She looked around and luckily there was no blood. She kneeled down to MG and tried to shake him awake. But all she could get out of him was some mumbling, that he shouldn’t die it’s not like that in the comics. 

Lizzie groaned. He wasn’t helpful and the others laying around weren’t either. She checked an all of them and they were luckily alive. She needed to find Josie and Hope maybe they knew what’s going on. 

She made herself a sandwich, quickly put a protection spell over the school and went out to the forest. She knew that Hope had a picnic planned and hoped that they were still there.

Hope and Josie looked over their school work in hope they would recognize something and they actually did.

‘I recognize that paper I remember I wrote it, its’s about bowtruckles. What’s a bowtruckle?’ Hope was irritated. How could she remember something that she wrote but not know what it was?

‘It’s like Groot in Harry Potter you just need to be more careful I read somewhere that they bite. No wait I don’t know exactly. You shouldn’t harm their tree or something.’ Josie chuckled. This was surreal. She saw her notes and was a bit concerned. Maybe she was a bigger troublemaker than she thought.

‘Hope look, I wrote spell on this about transforming water into gasoline.’ Hope looked over and was surprised. This Josie was certainly more different than she thought.

‘Well you didn’t turn water into wine, you turned it into gasoline. Even here you like playing with fire I guess. What do you think you wanted to do with it?’ Hope looked at her with a smirk. Josie’s dad hated it when she played with fire but it was something that Josie loved and yes Hope doesn’t actively support it but she doesn’t stop her either.

‘I don’t know I just hope it was nothing dangerous.’

They continued going through their stuff and recognized a few things which was good. They had transfiguration at the same time which Professor McGonagall taught. They got a card from Hagrid wishing and some flowers. He taught care of magical creatures which they both took. Josie looked at one of her papers and had almost a heart attack. 

‘Oh my god Hope I won’t survive this’ she looked blankly at the paper.

‘What Jo? What won’t you survive?’

‘I have ancient runes and the professor for the subject is Lexa’ Hope snickered at that. Josie has totally a crush on her and Lizzie teases her for it endlessly. 

‘Hey don’t laugh I know that you have a crush on her too. You’re just better at keeping it hidden’ Hope nodded. But almost everyone has a crush on Lexa, who wouldn’t seriously?

‘Maybe if we stop calling her Lexa it gets better? And we would be less suspicious. I mean who calls their Professor their first name?’

‘Yeah maybe. Are you also in her class?’ The chance that they would share all of their classes is low but you can hope right?

‘No. I have a class called divination. Is it that what I thing? Drinking tea and reading our future out of our tea leaves?’ Josie nodded lost in thought.

They turned around as soon as they heard a creak behind them. The doors opened and two teenagers their age came in. 

‘Hey guys we can’t stay long but we thought we sneak in to see you. We were worried.’

In front of them were Peter Parker and Michelle Jones.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I appreciate comments.


End file.
